


电台恋人

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	电台恋人

金道英醒来的时候天已经黑了，智能管家检测到他的苏醒，窗帘缓缓拉开，高楼的灯火看起来像是稀疏的星空。他一时分不清自己是睡到半夜醒了还是只是下午睡得太迟导致醒来太迟。他维持坐在床上的姿势思考了一会儿，隐隐的胃痛提醒他还是先吃点东西比较好。  
他走到厨房打开冰箱查看还有什么食材，冰箱灯成了房间里唯一的光源。金道英蹲下身去翻找，除了一些泡菜就只有啤酒，不停发散的冷气冻得他偏头痛更严重了。  
最后还是吃泡面。虽然是早早就用上智能管家的一批人，但金道英坚持食物亲自烹饪。小铜锅下面蓝莹莹的火光在日光灯的白光下看起来很漂亮，金黄的面饼在红色的汤里也是。金道英在煮面的时候给自己泡了一杯茶，希望一口热水下去偏头痛能好些，但左侧的血管好像在突突地跳，他不得不用指节按住才能感觉好一点。  
他端着煮好的泡面到客厅坐下，智能管家问他需要打开今天的电台吗。缺少糖分的大脑好一会儿才想起来今天有自己常听的电台。平常这个时间自己刚刚下班，在回家的地铁上会打开电台。两位DJ的声音是在拥挤的地铁里把音量开到最大都不会觉得吵闹的程度。没一会儿音响就自动放出了音乐，投影也开始播放，原来今天是可视电台。金道英夹起一块泡菜就着泡面入嘴，其实他从来不看，也很少认真听过电台的内容。  
他只是需要一点，不是一个人的氛围。  
一个人回家的时候听着电台会有跟人一起走的感觉，一个人吃饭的时候会有跟人一起吃的感觉。虽然真的外出聚餐的时候金道英会是那个负责活跃气氛的，但假装三个人一起吃饭自己只是听朋友聊天的感觉也挺好的。  
“我喜欢的音乐你也喜欢就好了，我感兴趣的话题你也感兴趣就好了，如果我是和你那么相配的人就好了。”  
哇那真的是soulmate吧。金道英吃完面倒在沙发上，这种人真的存在吗？和自己相配的万里挑一的灵魂伴侣。他盯着投影里的热播看了好一会儿，棕色的头发剪得规规矩矩，看起来是大学没毕业多久的小男孩，偶尔会朝着镜头的方向笑起来，脸上有两个酒窝。  
叫什么名字来着？听了一年多电台才打算了解一下主持人的名字，金道英凑近了去看胸前的名牌，郑在玹。他抬起头却刚好和低下头看稿子的郑在玹对视，尽管知道不是在看自己但金道英还是吓了一跳，然后又被自己的反应逗笑了。  
他躺在地毯上，电子宠物哒哒哒地跑过来蹭他的手心。虽然已经习惯了一个人住但还是会有想要两个人的时候。“在玹呐。”他对着电子宠物说，设定是小狗狗的动物疑惑地歪着头，“需要更改宠物姓名吗？”智能管家问他，他没有回答，只是把小狗抱起来，像是狮子王里宣布新生的辛巴一样。


End file.
